


Poetry in Motion

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from the Pilot.





	

_“You go right ahead. I‘ll watch.”_

Not terribly subtle, but Sara just looked amused. Snart suspected he wouldn’t have to wonder for too long if he ever managed to offend her. 

He took a sip from one of the beers he held. He wasn’t sure if it was his or Sara’s, but it didn’t much matter. He’d buy her another if it turned out she was fastidious about such things, but he was pretty sure she wasn’t. Helping herself to some of his fries at breakfast was a fairly strong hint. And yes, he probably would have stabbed Mick’s hand with a fork if **_he’d_** tried that. 

Since they’d come aboard the Waverider, Mick had made a couple of cracks about how ‘Canary’ was a stupid name for a super hero, or assassin , or whatever the hell it was that Sara was supposed to be. Snart thought the name oddly appropriate. She was small, and quick, and light, like a bird. Her movements were effortlessly graceful, even as dancing turned into ass-kicking. 

He took another drink to conceal his appreciative smile as Sara mopped the floor with a guy close to three times her size. Watching her in action was…entertaining. Also impressive. Of all his new shipmates, Sara had the most tangibly useful skills. It didn’t hurt that she was easy on the eyes, and the only one of the crew that didn’t make his teeth itch. 

He grinned and dropped both beers to the floor as she casually invited him and Mick to join the fray. Maybe this whole time travel thing wasn’t such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
